


Ball Drop

by rixora



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, HWHfrvr, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, US-based, jeonghan is mentioned, minhyuk is a sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rixora/pseuds/rixora
Summary: Do you know that feeling of knowing someone you haven't met?





	Ball Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2018!
> 
> I'm back with a spillage of words bc I miss HWH sooo much. I didn't know if I gave justice to the ending though but here we are.
> 
> Ta Lu Wang/Darren Wang is Hsu Tai-Yu from Our Times. Go watch it!!

_Do you know that feeling of knowing someone you haven't met?_

_That discreet feeling that makes you think about the thin line between reality and phantasm._

_It's something that keeps you up at night, or disturbs your thoughts even when the sun is high._

_And you know that the answers to your question can only come from within._

Having lost the push to finish his final paper, Hyungwon closed the notebook where the draft is written and placed it neatly inside his leather bookbag, together with all his other things. A small tap on his shoulder made him look up. It was the librarian.

"I see you're working hard again, Hyungwon," The librarian politely spoke.

Hyungwon smiled, standing up. "Finals just finished so the due for the final paper is around the corner, Mrs. Maxwell. Gotta do extra to graduate on time."

He bowed as a sign of respect and farewell, and the old librarian bade him goodbye before sending him off.

The young lad held onto his coat as he made his way out of the New York Public Library. The snow is thick under the soles of his boots and the cold late December wind brushed his cheeks. He internally wished he lived closer but his apartment was a subway ride away. He dispersed from the usual Manhattan crowd and sat at the far end of the train.

Now his thoughts were back to his essay.

His essay.

It all started when he woke up from a queer sleep. Something was different. It was as if he had been to quite some place, only to wake up in his bed hours later. Weird. Since then, he felt as if he was looking for something he had no idea about in the first place. And being a Literature student, he used that experience as a topic for his final paper.

He is three pages away from completing his last requirement for graduation but it seems impossible. Because without the answers to the questions that disturb his mind, the paper is far from over.

\--------------------------------------

Deciding that a 10-hour sleep is sufficient, Hyungwon rose from his bed and washed up. A day won't start for him without his coffee fix so he trotted down his building and jogged to his favorite coffee shop. He was very thankful for the thick sweater he got from home that surrounded his thin body from the harsh snow.

"Good morning, sir! The usual?" The barista cheerfully greeted. Hyungwon smiled and nodded before paying for his latte. As he was about to look for a table, a chirpy voice called out.

"Hyungwon-ah! Right here!" The voice had to come from his childhood friend Minhyuk. They both came from Gwangju and Minhyuk studied in the same university as he did, taking up Nursing.

He walked over to the booth occupied by Minhyuk and an unfamiliar face.

"Fancy seeing you here, Won! Meet my new roommate, Ta Lu. Jeonghan moved out last week." Minhyuk introduced his company. The guy had a light brown complexion and his eyes screamed Chinese.

Jeonghan was Minhyuk's roommate for years. Hyungwon actually thought they had a relationship but the two were just too friendly to each other. The amount of clinging and touchy-feely between them gave Hyugwon that idea. They lived in a very modern generation where people didn't really care if who dated who, as long as they keep it PG.

"Nice meeting you, Ta Lu. I'm Hyungwon, Minhyuk's childhood friend." Hyungwon introduced himself and offered a handshake.

"Heard about you and I've seen you in pictures, Hyungwon! Nice to have finally met you." Ta Lu took his hand. He sat across the two and sipped on his coffee.

"How's the break so far, Wonnie?" Minhyuk asked. They may have been close friends but Minhyuk opted for an on-campus dormitory, while he had a flat one train away from uni.

"What break?" Hyungwon scoffed, causing the two to laugh. "Just kidding. I'm down to my last requirement."

Minhyuk clapped his hands gleefully. "That's amazing! Ta Lu and I here have to complete hours of duty before we get to graduate. Sucks but we're happy to help before the year ends."

"Oh, speaking of the year end," Ta Lu joins, mixing his drink using his straw. "There's a party in the Times Square tomorrow, Ball Drop at 12 midnight. Minhyuk and I are coming, you wanna come too?"

Minhyuk's face lights up brighter. "Yeah, Hyungwon! You never leave your apartment for New Year's. Who knows, this might be our last in the States. Join us this year, please?"

Hyungwon chuckled. "The view from my apartment window is magnificent enough, but I'll see if I can catch up."

"Oh come on! It's tomorrow night already! Of course you'll come, right?"

Hyungwon only makes a face.

The two men in front of him grinned. "So is that a yes?" Minhyuk asked again.

Hyungwon shakes his head in amusement. "Whatever you say, Min. When did I ever win over you?"

And Minhyuk cheers loudly.

\--------------------------------------

It's as if Hyungwon ran a marathon with the way he tried to catch his breath. He wakes up with his heart pounding loudly against his chest. He clutched the upper left part of his sweater, the one right above his heart. It was one of those sleeping episodes again. He closes his eyes and tries to recall any detail from his dream but it seems like he has not dreamt at all. His bedside clock tells him it's past 10 in the morning.

Right after spending the whole morning with Minhyuk and Ta Lu yesterday, Hyungwon headed to the library with hopes that he could complete his paper. Much to his dismay, he ended up digging Jane Eyre by Charlotte Brontë. He left the library after the sun (that barely rose) set that night, sitting in his usual seat at the far end of the train.

Hyungwon wore the coziest of his clothes after shower and checked on his phone. The library is closed for today so he had nowhere else to go. There was a text message from Minhyuk, reminding him about tonight's plans. He didn't bother to reply and he called his mother instead to greet her a happy new year. He missed spending the holidays in Korea, especially the food prepared during the season.

After almost an hour, with the inclusion of him joining the countdown back home, their call ended and he went to the kitchen. He prepared some meat and quietly finished it while watching documentaries. That's how he planned to end the year if only he didn't have to attend tonight's Ball Drop.

\--------------------------------------

It's cold.

He feels his knees trembling, he sees snow falling down. He doesn't know where he is.

But his finger. His smallest finger. There is something in his finger.

He lifts it up, only to realize there's something tied to it. A red string. And the string is connected to another pinky finger not of his own.

And he wakes up panting.

His eyes are wide and he tries to catch his breath.

What was that?

He fell asleep on his grey couch, the plate where he ate is settled on the coffee table in front of him and the TV was tuned in to some news.

He hears a faint ringing and he fishes his phone from under the throw pillows.

"Hyungwonnie! Are you ready yet?" Minhyuk's cheerful voice comes through the phone.

He exhales. "Hey Min, I kinda fell asleep. I'm gonna shower first and I'm on my way."

When the call dropped, Hyungwon did as what he said. He wore a red knitted turtleneck, black jeans and his favorite red plaid coat. He wore his boots by the door and that's when he realized it's half past 11 o'clock.

Oh shit.

He scrambled for his keys, wallet and phone, and picked up a cookie from his kitchen counter before running down his apartment and to the station.

The Times Square was a 20-min walk from his apartment and if it was a regular day, he would choose to walk. But he was late and he was sure that if he didn't make it in time, Minhyuk would have his head for the first day of the year tomorrow. He loved Minhyuk like a brother and he knew his best friend hated latecomers.

The subway was crowded as everyone was in a rush to get home. Having no choice, he was pressed near to the train's door, away from his usual seat. The train jerked forward and he almost lost his balance. Lights were amazing, as if dancing in front of his very eyes. His mind flies back to his dream. It's the most vivid one, compared to his past ones.

A warmth feeling spreads across his chest and he smiles. He had no idea why he's been feeling that way since the first sleeping episode, but somehow he finds it comforting, challenging at some point.

The train jerks again as it nears the station. Hyungwon looks up and sees another train also slowing down for a stop. It was also full, bodies sticking close to each other.

That's when his eyes finds another pair of chinky eyes. And he gets that slow motion feeling by just looking at the brown orbs.

He feels as if he's home.

The strange feeling is back. His eyes widen, his heart flushes are stronger. He feels surreal yet so light. Their eyes do not wander away from each other, and the person he's currently locked eyes with seems to mirror his emotions.

He suddenly knew someone he has not met.

The train stops and his heart accelerates. He has to see that man. He is on his feet, ready to leave as soon as the train stopped, meeting the person inside the other train. But when the doors finally opened, he is pushed around by the sea of people who were as eager as he was to exit the train. And when he finally recovers from the mini stampede, he lost the person he wanted to see the most.

He looked from left to right, like a madman trying to find someone he does not even know the name. People pass by him, some even hit him but he continued scanning the crowd. It seems impossible, but it's now or never.

His feet brought him to Times Square. He was aware of his phone ringing. He was aware of couples trying to find a perfect spot, of children running around laughing. But he was more aware that his heart beats differently, telling him that the answers to his question is just nearby.

A sudden rush of people shove him to different directions, everyone wanted to be near the ball. His heart beats so wild, he was afraid it might burst any moment. Hyungwon knew that if he'd never find the owner of those eyes, it's done.

He moves around and it's a question how his head has not snapped yet because of the way he looked from left to right. It's cold but he feels a single drop of sweat running down his forehead.

The countdown to the new year begins and he feels helpless now. It's not supposed to end like this, right?

7

But the forces of the universe seemed to be one with him. Time momentarily stopped when he met those brown orbs again, standing a few meters away, looking at him straight in the eye. The man seemed to be catching his breath too but when their eyes met, his lips curved into a breathtaking smile. Hyungwon wasn't certain if the man was looking for him too, and he wasn't sure as to what to do next.

All he knew is that it felt right.

6

The man starts walking forward, his gaze never leaving Hyungwon's. He noticed the facial appearance: red hair, pearly white skin. The man was shorter than he was yet more buff.

5

Hyungwon's not sure what emotion is seen on his face but he steps forward, taking in the sight before him.

4

They're almost just a meter away and Hyungwon remembers his dream: snow falling, knees trembling. It all felt so real.

3

A sudden surge of embarrassment washes through him. What if it was only he who experienced everything? What if those dreams and sleeping episodes led to a different person, to a different circumstance instead?

2

He couldn't believe it. He was almost nose to nose with the answer to his questions. He exhales slowly, taking in the surreal beauty in front of him. The exhale reached the other man's face and he chuckled. Oh good Lord, he chuckled.

1

"Found you." The man whispers as the New Year's Ball was dropped.

•••••

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kimi No Na Wa and Universe by EXO. Huhu I cried when I first heard the Chinese Ver.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for the support u gave to my first fic (Partners in Crime and In Not) and for reading thisss hehe love ya'll guys, support LGBT and spread the love ❤️


End file.
